


Tender is the night|Ночь нежна

by daddy_is_yourrules



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddy_is_yourrules/pseuds/daddy_is_yourrules
Summary: "...В полутьме спальни покоятся смятые простыни, опутавшие широко разведённые ноги. Воздушную пуховую подушку беспокойно мнут длинные сильные пальцы. Попеременно в неё впиваются зубы и, тогда, ночной покой нарушается прерывистыми шумными вздохами и протяжными стонами, разливающимися сладкой дрожью по чреслам...".
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Kudos: 8





	Tender is the night|Ночь нежна

**Author's Note:**

> Это чувственная зарисовка об одной из интимных сторон жизни любящих людей. Здесь нет жёсткой порнографии и провокационных сцен.

***

Дом спал. Ночная тишина окутывала его плотным коконом, ограждая от суеты всегда бодрствующего города. Причудливые тени оплетали поверхности замысловатыми кружевами: ложились на паркет восточным узором, покрывали дубовый стол невесомой скатертью, занавешивали окна плотной вуалью, скрывая от любопытного взора его обитателей. Лунная дорожка, серебристым лучом пронизывающая царство сумрака, покрывала невесомыми мазками обнажённую кожу, очерчивая плавные изгибы распростёртого тела. В полутьме спальни покоятся смятые простыни, опутавшие широко разведённые ноги. Воздушную пуховую подушку беспокойно мнут длинные сильные пальцы. Попеременно в неё впиваются зубы и, тогда, ночной покой нарушается прерывистыми шумными вздохами и протяжными стонами, разливающимися сладкой дрожью по чреслам. На бледной коже алеющими лепестками разгорается пожар, позже он сожмется тугой пружиной в паху. Страсть наполняла гибкое мужское тело, заставляла мышцы напрягаться ещё сильнее, до судорог, до боли. Наслаждение выливалось через полураскрытый чувственный рот. Во влажных глазах отражался неистовый голод, животная похоть.

***

_Безумная жажда обладать и подчинять, отдаться и подчиниться витает над широкой массивной кроватью, зависает тяжёлым балдахином в резном изголовье._ Мускулистые руки с силой проходятся по груди, растирая соленые капли. Грубо сжимают бусины сосков, вдавливая нежные вершины. С трепетом и извращенным благоговением оглаживают застаревшие шрамы и не успевшие окончательно затянуться рубцы. Сухие губы прижимаются жалящим поцелуем к животу, горячий язык вырисовывает мокрую дорожку, обводит кольцо пупка. Долго ласкает выпирающую тазовую косточку, терзая зубами, и с неприлично громким звуком засасывает тонкую кожу. Руки тем временем разводят ноги партнера ещё шире, заставляя его выгибать поясницу и буквально вжиматься напряжённым членом в ключицу любовника. Вся комната наполнена звуками, шорохами.

***

Кровать ритмично скрипит, когда гибкое стройное тело извивается в попытках насадиться на тонкие пальцы глубже, ещё глубже. Ноги, закинутые на плечи, то и дело сучат пятками по спине, подстегивая мужчину увеличить темп. Руки заведены за голову и крепко держат деревянную спинку кровати. Глаза плотно зажмурены, рот застыл в немом крике. Юркий язычок поочередно облизывает верхнюю, затем нижнюю губу. Брови, изломленной линией сведены к переносице. Шелковые пряди волос прилипли ко лбу, разметались на постели. Стоны становятся громче, спинка кровати стучит об стену так, что наверняка останутся выбоины. Коротко стриженые ногти впиваются в накаченные плечи, оставляя красные полумесяцы. Пенис, плотно зажатый между животами, трётся багровой головкой о пресс и пачкает смазкой кожу. Поясница затекла, шею сводит судорогой от неестественного положения. Задницу обжигают широкие ладони, властно разводящие ягодицы в стороны. В растраханный анус вдалбливается толстый член, каждый раз на выходе задевая простату. Одна рука перемещается с упругой половинки. Пальцы порхают вокруг жадной дырки, царапая ее нежные края. Легко надавливая, проникают внутрь. Давление увеличивается. Теперь изнутри распирает так, что из горла вырываются не стоны, а хрипы. Пальцы другой накрывают горящие соски, трут, скручивают, щипают их, а после их покрывают влажные, щекочущие поцелуи. Дом оглашается звучным, невероятно пошлым стоном и последующим глухим рыком. Распахнутые глаза закатываются, губы искусаны в кровь. Ноги безвольно свисают с шикарных плеч не менее шикарного любовника. Скрюченные пальцы по -прежнему цепляются за изголовье. Спину тянет, а на шее, груди и животе расцветают засосы. Задница саднит и просто полыхает. Ко лбу нежно прикасаются сухие губы, в почти целомудренном поцелуе. Ловкие пальцы откидывают мокрые слипшиеся прядки.

***

Утро планомерно отвоевывает свои права. Робкие солнечные лучи сквозь неплотно задернутые портьеры озаряют светлую макушку, покоящуюся на мерно вздымающейся груди. Вот длинные ресницы чуть затрепетали. Послышался судорожный вдох. Перекинув руку через чужой живот, парень плотнее прижимается к горячему телу и его дыхание вновь становится размеренным. Дом просыпается. В светлой просторной комнате на старомодном комоде цвета венге лежат две пары очков. В неплотно прикрытой створке шкафа виден ряд одинаковых кипельно-белых сорочек. У ножек кровати аккуратно стоят расшнурованные оксфорды. Вторая, точно такая же, пара разбросана у порога спальни. На переплетённых пальцах поблескивают два золотых ободка. Абсолютно идентичных. Их хозяева мирно спят в развороченной постели, с улыбками на лицах.

_Они абсолютно одинаково счастливы._


End file.
